Saulosian
The Saulosians, (Latin name Silex Lingua Meaning: Sharp Tongue), are a race of warm-blooded sentient saurian species that were highly adaptable, resilient, intelligent, ignorant as well as being well versed in war that inhabitated the far reaches of the galaxy. The Saulosians are named after their home world, Saulos. During the Saulosian Campaign the humans referred to them as Space Raptors or Sharptooths, due to their likeness to raptors of prehistory Earth. The Saulosians are the heads of the Saulosian Directorate as well as provide the millitary backbone for its armies. They had achieved Tier 2 status without outside intervention such as the Forerunners and had made several important advancements with their technology that placed some their creations in the Tier 1 category. The Saulosians fielded several unique technologies that were never seen until they had attacked the UNSC and its allies. Shadowed Beginnings The history of the Saulosian species as a whole was a rather hazy one. Any history that predates the Saulosian Directorate has mysteriously disappeared, either from the misuse of documents or for a more sinister purpose. From known information, Saulosian started with the formation of the Saulosian Directorate, the reason why for this is rather unknown but it is believed that the intelligence arm of the governments knows the truth for this occurrence but even they are told a small amount rather than the whole picture. The reason for this, as it was stated by the Conclave Elder, was that when Kornak Altos formed the Saulosian Directorate from his allies and conquered enemies, he immediately decreed to have all Saulosian History to be gathered and purged, as he believed that if his people discovered the great nation they once were, they would revolt and try to reestablish it. Thus, he decreed for the destruction of the documents. Anyone who resisted or questioned his order was quickly eliminated. However, the first and original Conclave of 13 had foreseen this event and they took several precautions to preserve their history but if they were to be discovered performing this act, the entire Conclave would be executed for treason and disobeying his orders. The Conclave was able to gather the valuable and necessary documents via unknown means and they placed them within a vast underground complex on their fortress world. Originally documents, they were later be stored or converted to files that would be placed into a large computer system simply known as the Network or Archives. To search through the vast amounts of information, an AI would be required to help aid the user. The AI also had a dual purpose, as it had a hand in indoctrinating the New Members of the Conclave. After all the supposed documents were purged, Kornak conducted a massive indoctrination program to the entire Saulosian Race (Conclave Excluded), building massive centers for this specific purpose. Anyone who attempted to resist was instantly put down to forestall any discontent. After years, the program was finally done, any previous history was soon forgotten, sinking into the sands of times. Due to the program’s effects, it was truly a new beginning. True History Beginnings The Saulosian Race originated on their homeworld of Saulos, in the Gedassa System in an unknown region of the Galaxy, most likely above the Scrutum-Centaurus Arm. From recent excavations performed by Saulosian archeologists, trace amounts of the Forerunners were found, indicating that they inhabitated this part of the galaxy. At 66,000 B.C., the Saulosians were once primitive reptoids that utilized a hunter pack mentality to hunt the larger predators that dominated their homeworld. A typical hunter pack usually consisted of 3 females and 6 males and 1 alpha male. The alpha will remain dominant until one of the other males challenges him for supremacy. The losing male is then exiled to start another pack. With the pack numbering ten Saulosians, this allowed them to attack their prey from all sides, eventually overpowering the beast. Living in harsh conditions, the species was forced to undertake a number of unique adaptations that still remains to this day. One such adaptation was the development of a somewhat unruly yet effective addition to their body. Simply referred to the nose tongue, it is an additional tongue firmly located at the openings of the nose. Strangely enough, it doesn’t distort their oxygen intake. The nose tongue is used for hunting and defensive purposes. It allows them to ”taste" the air, letting them know whether or not hostiles are close. It also allows them to memorize their kin scents, therefore, allowing no deception among them. Due to these unruly adaptations, the primitive Saulosians were able to overcome the obstacle their homeworld had to offer. Unlike the smaller Saulosians, who used their adaptations for survival, the larger and more dangerous animals that resided on Saulos relied on their immense strength and size for survival. It proved effective at one point, allowing them to rise up in the planets food chain. And with this, they had no need for evolution, staying the same for countless years. However, this came to be their undoing. Somewhere at this point of time, an apocalyptic event had occurred on the planet, resulting in the dominant species demise, as they had no way to counter the sudden and drastic changes that had been brought about. From further analysis, it was determined that the casue for the mass extinction was by the eruption of a super volcano called Cilith's Sleeping Maw. After the eruption had occurred, the volcano had sunk it and the small continent it was situated upon. The volcano has since been dormant but many skeptics theorize that the volcano would erupt again, leading to another extinction on their homeworld. Miraculously, the Saulosians had survived the eruption, although, the Saulosians that inhabited the Northern and Eastern Hemisphere of the planet were all but wiped out by an unknown cause, whilst the Western and Southern Hemisphere inhabitants were able to survive. Strangely enough, none of the surviving Saulosians from the Western and Southern Hemisphere had migrated to the other hemispheres. Those lands remained untouched until thousands of years later. With the dominant predators having been wiped out, the Saulosians were up in line to take the mantle of dominant species of Saulos. However, the Saulosians as a whole were not ready, due to their weak and lithe bodies as well as their intelligence. Generations would have gone by and the Saulosians would eventually start to adapt to their new surroundings, evolving a more larger muscular build and gaining a higher brain function, such as the ability to use primitive tools and the application of fire. Years have passed, and the Saulosian race had reached a point in their evolution that allowed them to have clear thought and given the right to be called sentient rather than be semi-sentient like before. Upon reaching sentience, the Saulosians originally inhabited cave dwellings. At first, only hunter packs existed, each having ten Saulosians of varying sexes. Soon after, the Saulosians were able to exit this phase and enter a tribal society. Hunter tribes were formed, each being divided into family units. 3-4 family units usually consisted of five to seven Saulosians. When the Hunter Packs had ten, Hunter Tribes could possibly have eighteen to thirty-one of their kind. Out of the 3-4 family units, existed the Alpha family which consisted of the Alpha and two to three female Saulosians. The children of these females would be given one of the family units to take care of them. The Hunter Tribes were known to rotate their offspring, each going to a family unit to another. Through this unique practice, the Hunter Tribes became a tight-knit society that focused on supremacy above the rest, teamwork, and family. The Hunter Tribes still kept to their old traditions, often hunting the prey that had evolved along with them. With the formation of a basic society, the first signs of spoken and written language was being formed. The first language consisted a system of barks, snarls, growls, and the manipulation of their nose tongues. Their written language consisted of a script that revolved around a system of symbols that each had their own separate meaning to it. From estimations, it is believed that there were hundreds of Hunter Tribes in the Southern and Western Hemisphere, each trying to gain a foot hold in their territory. With the Saulosians being carnivorus, the worst possible thing that can happen to them was a shortage of prey. And sadly, thats exactly what happened to them. Due to them living on that diet, the Saulosians have over hunted their prey, driving many herbivores into extinction, with the others migrating to exclusive valleys. This period of time was known as the Great Starvation, a short but devasting period that resulted in the decline of the Hunter Tribes and into the formation of a more civilized agriculture based society, known as Manos. A Tribal Race Changed The Manos weren't tribes anymore, rather, they were small villages that dotted their land. With the establishment of Manos, it forced the Saulosians to not rely soley on meat. They became omnivores, reliant on the crops they produced. During this, the Saulosians were able to domesticate the several prey species that didn't flee or become extinct. The new society worked to some extent, allowing the Saulosians to survive their meat shortage. However, some Hunter Tribes didn't take the transition of becoming a farming based society very lighly. Rather, they decided to keep to their tribal ways. These Hunter Tribes who refused, banded together and went on to isolate themselves, becoming their own separate state. While the Manos lived in a somewhat peaceful, the Tribes became increasingly hostile, often raiding neighboring villages for food and any valuable supplies. The Manos society fought back. But being less experienced in warfare their efforts to retaliate were futile, with the Hunter Tribes being far superior in combat. Seeing no point in having society with small numbers, various Manos banded together, hoping that through this, they can form an effective society that combined agriculture and politics and warfare into one. Most of the Manos society formed large provinces that would come to dominate the land. These provinces would also come to develop armies rather than just small military units that were used to fight off minor threats. With the formation of the provinces, the Manos came flocking to them for protection, offering oaths of fealty in exchange for defense against the Tribal Raiders. Rise of a Port Province Several regional provinces were known to exist and the most historically significant province was the Port City of Tarith, a province that had risen around 10,000 B.C. that was situated on an island. It wasn't entirely an island, as the Port City was connected to the main land by a broad land bridge. Their territory spanned several thousand miles. Armed with a powerful navy and land army, Tarith stood out among the rest of the provinces. Changing from a Manos society, the Port City utilized a new form of government. Leaving their former unknown government, they came to utilize a council rule with one alpha as a figurehead. The council along with the figurehead held absolute power over the populace and they ruled with a gentle yet strict fist. With no conflict except from occasional raiders, free trade and cultural diffusion took place, with Tarith becoming the main hub for commerce, knowledge, and glory. Due to their emphasis on exotic trade, many Saulosian traders were able to travel to new regions, discovering hidden Manos and meeting other Provinces. As a side effect, knowledge was equally distributed to neighboring provinces as well as unallied Manos and the isolated Hunter Tribes, who reluctantly traded with them. The Port City was able to extend its borders as well as influence through means of arranged marriage and alliances through treaties. But some of the provinces that were invited did not accept. Instead, they wanted to consolidate their power rather than be ally and submissive state. As a way to show their discontent and refusal, they killed the diplomats and went on to wage war with Tarith. The Monarchy-Legional State Conflict Tarith and its allies ratified themselves with a document,, stating their formation of Monarchy. 1 Central Ruler, his/her council, and the leaders of the allied provinces acting as generals and regents of the land. This formed the Tarith Provincial Monarchy. In return, the retaliating provinces became the Legionial States of Saulos. The Legional States of Saulos also had the Nomadic State of Hunter Tribes on their side. Possibly, they were able to convince them to join, promising them land and wealth in return for their services. They quickly accepted. The Conflict Begins The Regents and the Council saw this matter as a petty scuffle, with the Legional State trying to stall time before their eventual destruction. Therefore, they quickly planned to eliminate the "minor" problem through a show of force and technological advancements. Gathering their various armies, the Regents came to accompany them, showing their arrogance and confidence. The Monarchy's Armies made their way to the State's territory, gaining more troops as well as volunteers from neighboring Manos. Somehow, the State discovered the eventual attack that the Monarchy planned. Knowing that they had a few months left before they arrived, the State began to amass their own army. Conscripting as many Saulosians as possible and giving them to the their allies to train, the State focused on other hands, building a navy to supplement their forces as well as combat Tarith's far superior navy. But unknown to the Monarchy, the States had a new weapon to field. Cavalry. The State was somehow able to tame the large Vexis that roamed their territory. Creating and pioneering their own cavalry division, they hoped to shock and awe the Saulosians. Using revolutionary forge techniques, they crafted armour never seen before. However, the true effectiveness of the armour would remain unknown. The State slowly sent their forces out, hoping to intercept the roving Monarchy Army. Along with it, they sent out their new fleet, with one fourth staying to guard their lands. The State Finally Meets After days of marching through treacherous territory, they finally caught sight of opposing army. The Monarchy have been camping out for several days, intent on regaining supplies and reconnaissance. Not far away, the State's navy was bound to arrive. The Monarchy's navy caught sight of them first and went on to pursue. However, they were brought to an unescapable pass known as Furareta's Pass. There, they ambushed the pursuing ships, attacking from the ships' sides. The Navy was repulsed but was quickly got their bearings. Both of the navies were evenly matched, each having the same arms. But the State was outnumbered three to one although they had attacked first and forcing them into a pass. They charged the Monarchy, ramming their ships, causing several of them to sink due to the force. Others performed suicide charges, ramming into them and unloading their boarding forces, causing intense infantry fighting. On the other hand, others fought, firing their bastillas as well as using fire to sink the ships. The Monarchy's ship admiral believed that they would prevail and told his fleet to rush the ships into a corner. But to their dismay, they have fallen into another fasage. The ships were unmanned. Panicking, the ships tried to move back, but they couldn't due to the cramp space the ravine offered. The State's ships then made their move, using their siege weapons to fire flaming debris onto the ships. Due to their close proximity to each other, the ships that caught on fire spread its flames to the others. Many of the Saulosian sailors abandoned ship only to be devoured by the sea life. The State had eliminated the Monarchy's navy with a significant lose but they prevailed. The remaining ships then retreated, making their way to aid their land army. t